My Invisible Lover
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: TBC. Prince Harry was destined to be a husband of no mortal lover. His future lover awaits him on the top of the mountain. His future lover is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist. HPDM SLASH! AU
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Title: My Invisible Lover

Author: Mrs. Aish Luthor

Rating: PG13

Summary: Prince Harry was destined to be a husband of no mortal lover. His future lover awaits him on the top of the mountain. He is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist.

Disclaimer: Well, the usual… Not mine, just borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling and I'm just borrowing the plot from the Greek Mythology, the Cupid and Psyche story (reference Bulfinch's Mythology).

A/N: I've tried this before, didn't work though. Wish it would work now.

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the kingdom called the Godric Hollow, lived a king and a queen blessed with three children. Their two elder children were beautiful but not as beautiful as the youngest, Harry.

Prince Harry was so beautiful that no words could ever describe his beauty. The fame of his beauty was so great that strangers from neighboring countries came in crowds to enjoy the sight, and looked at him with amazement and admiration, treating him like he was Lucius, the god of beauty, himself.

While Prince Harry was enjoying the homage paid to him by those people who truly admired his beauty, Lucius, the god of beauty, was furious. He found his altars deserted due to the fact that men turned their devotion to young Prince Harry.

And so with this, Lucius made a plan. Made a plan to punish the one who steal people's attention from him.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe by the way.

Chapter 1: The Unsuspecting Young Prince Harry

It was one of the cheerful mornings at the Godric Hollow. Prince Harry woke up on the right side of the bed. After few stretches, he heard his personal nanny knocking on the door.

"Right on time," he thought.

Prince Harry opened the door for Madam Pomfrey. She was about to start taking care of the young prince's morning routine when about a dozen of owls, each on carrying different sizes of parcels, came swooshing into his room, one hit the young prince on his forehead.

"Dozen more gifts eh, young prince?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Err, yes," he answered as he stood up rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you better get ready now, Princess Hermione's getting married in few hours. Of course, as the youngest and the most beautiful of all, you should be present in your sister's wedding."

"Yes, you're right, I suppose."

"How can't I be right?" Madam Pomfrey answered as she pushed young Prince Harry towards the bathroom.

As the young prince was having a bath, Madam Pomfrey arranged everything for him: his clothes, his shoes and his jewelries including his cute little crown. He finished bathing, went into his clothes and accessories and hurried down to his sister's wedding.

* * *

"My, my, Draco, your arrows are really sharp, aren't they? But still they are no match for mine," Sirius, god of prophecy, music and healing, sneered.

"Really eh?" drawled the young god. "You killed the great basilisk but the death you gave it was a swift, easy one. The death that my arrows can give is a death no one would ever want."

"Is that so? Tell me, how can the god of love kill?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he raised his eyebrows at the other god and left.

"This young god is so like his father," Sirius thought.

He shrugged and prepared to leave when from nowhere an arrow hit him. He looked around trying to find who dared to 'kill' the god of prophecy, music and healing but he saw no one. Instead he saw the most beautiful water nymph he ever laid his eyes on and then he knew he was in love.

At the same time Sirius was hit by an arrow, a beautiful water nymph, Remus, was hit by an arrow as well. But the arrow that hit the Sirius was an arrow to excite love and the arrow that hit Remus was an arrow to repel love.

Sirius started pursuing this water nymph but Remus abhorred the thought of loving. His interests were purely on the woodland sports and the spoils of the chase. So the chase begun between Sirius and Remus and it ended when Remus, son of the river god, asked his father for help. On top of a hill, Remus stopped, stiffness seized all his limbs; his chest began to be enclosed in a tender bark; his hair became leaves; his arms became branches; his foot stuck fast in the ground, as a root; his face became a treetop, retaining nothing of its former self but its beauty. Sirius was shocked for he couldn't believe that the only one he loved didn't love him and choose to be a tree than to be his husband.

He kissed the tree gently and whispered, "Since you cannot be my husband, then you shall become my tree. And, as eternal youth is mine, you also shall always be green, and your leaf know no decay."

And from somewhere, young god of love was chuckling. "That's how I kill," he said. Then he flew back to where his father was.

* * *

"I can't believe these people are actually thinking that this young man is more beautiful than I," Lucius thought angrily as he was pacing back and fro.

"Well, father, I suggest you teach him a lesson," Draco said lazily.

"Yes, yes, I was thinking of that already, thank you."

"But still you're not doing anything."

"I was about to do some…" Lucius stopped talking and smiled sweetly at his son, "Hmmm, well, Draco my son, how about helping your father punish this insolent little boy eh? Because you see, your father should be the most beautiful creature that ever existed, aside from you of course."

"Flattery is not really necessary father. And besides, revenge is sweet. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, how about making him in love with the lowest scum on this planet?"

"Yeah? And the lowest scum you're saying shouldn't love him back right?"

"Yes dear, quite right."

"Well, if that's all..."

"Oh yes, yes, that's all and after that we can go to Hogwarts and celebrate with the other gods. Oh and by the way, I heard about what happened to Sirius. Tell me, do you have something to do with that?"

Draco smirked, "Yeah, any problem with that?"

"Oh no my son, that's quite impressive actually."

Draco gave his father another smirk before setting out to do his task.

* * *

"Now we present to you the newly weds for the traditional first dance," King James announced to the whole kingdom with cheerful voice.

Princess Hermione walked hand in hand with the Prince of Grimmauld and his husband, Prince Seamus, towards the dance floor.

"They really are for each other right Harry?" Prince Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the day I'll get married. What would my future bride look like," Prince Harry sighed.

"Hey I'll get married first!"

"That is if you get a girl before me!"

"But I am the second child, that means I have to get married before you!"

Harry grinned at his brother and continued dreaming.

TBC…

What do you guys think? Continue? Not?

Love,

Mrs. Aish Luthor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The God was Hit by His Own Arrow 

            Draco then prepared for his father's request. In the garden of Lucius, there were two fountains, one of sweet waters, the other of bitter. Draco filled two vials, one from each fountain, and placed them on top of his quiver. Then he went out to play with the other gods while waiting for the darkness of the night.

            Then it came, Draco flew to the chamber of Harry, whom he found asleep. He shed a few drops from the bitter fountain over his lips, though the sight of him almost moved him to pity; then touched his side with the point of his arrow. At the touch, Harry awoke, and opened his eyes.

            Draco saw the most beautiful emerald eyes ever. It confused him and he accidentally wounded himself with his own arrow. Not minding his own wound, Draco's thought now was to repair the mischief he had done, and he poured the vial of sweetness all over Harry. Then, he fled.

            When Draco arrived at where his father was, he sat on one of the soft and heavenly couches and sighed.

            "So, Draco, how did it go?" Lucius asked eagerly.

            "It was fine," Draco replied blankly.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course, father, I'm sure."

            "So, everyone will remember me again! I think we should celebrate. Come, my son, let us go to Hogwarts and have a feast with the other gods."

            "No, I still have other things to attend to," Draco refused.

            "Very well then, if you insist. Adios!" and with that Lucius went on his way to Hogwarts.

~*~*~

            "Madam Pomfrey, I had the most beautiful dream last night," Harry told his nanny the next day as she was helping him get dressed.

            "Really? Do tell."

            "Well, last night, I opened my eyes and there I saw the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on. I am not sure though if its only a dream or it is real."

            "Maybe that's a goddess and she chose you to be her mate."

            "But he's no goddess, he's a man."

            "A god then."

            "But Madam Pomfrey, you think a man can mate with another man?"

            "If it's a god then I don't see why not."

            "Oh," Harry's only reply as his mind returned to that beautiful man he saw last night.

~*~*~

            "Draco, the god of love who's always cheerful, are you really?" Sirius exclaimed.

            "Really what?" Draco asked irritably.

            "Really sad? Oh that's a newflash! Wait till I tell Hedwig and for sure this news will be known in Hogwarts, Little Hangleton and Little Surrey in no time!"

            "Argh, stop that will you!"

            "Why Draco? Alright, enough playing now, so tell me, what's wrong?"

            "Well, last night, I've seen the most beautiful man on this planet. He's even more beautiful than my father and myself."

            "Who can be more beautiful than the god of beauty himself eh?" Sirius asked imitating the vain acts of Lucius.

            "Well, this young man."

            "Err, okay, so what do you want to do now?"

            "Why, are you going to help me?"

            "Yeah, sure."

            "Are you sure Sirius? After that thing I did to you and a certain water nymph?" Draco smirked.

            "What thing?"

            "Really Sirius, don't pretend like you don't know."

            "Hmm, that's just one of my ladies, err, blokes. You know me, really handsome."

            Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, how are you going to help me?"

            "I don't know… Music? Medicine? Or a prophecy perhaps."

            "How about music and a prophecy."

            "Alright, what am I supposed to do then?"

~*~*~

            Years passed, Ron was now getting married.

            "See Harry, I told you, I'll get married before you."

            "Stop that! I still haven't found the one for me. I mean, everybody admires me all right, but they don't want to be with me," Harry said sadly.

            "Hey, cheer up now. Someone out there is just waiting for a chance to get near you. So all you have to do is wait, alright?"

            "Yeah, right."

~*~*~

            Years after that, Harry still haven't found someone who would marry him. It is true that people still admire him. They still give him gifts and praises but they do not want to be with him. So King James and Queen Lily decided to consult the Oracle of Sirius. And this is what the Oracle said, "Your son is destined to be a husband of no mortal lover. His future lover awaits him on top of the mountain. This future lover is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist."

~*~*~

            "Damn Sirius! I am no monster!" Draco yelled.

            Sirius smiled innocently, "What? What did I do?"

            "You told Harry that he is destined to be a husband of a monster!"

            "Are you sure you are no monster Draco?"

            "Yes, positive."

            "Really eh? You are a little mischievous, marauding monster Draco dear. Playing with people's heart and all that. Don't complain now or I'll take back my prophecy."

            "Fine!" Draco growled at Sirius and left.

            "At least I told them that neither gods nor men can resist you, you ungrateful git," Sirius said.

~*~*~ 

            "We will not send him there!" King James yelled furiously.

            "But James, we can't do anything, the Oracle said he is destined to be there," Queen Lily tried to explain.

            "The Oracle was mistaken!"

            "No James, I think we need to accept this. Our son's beauty must have offended the gods."

            "But the gods were the ones who gifted him with such beauty!"

            "James, please, maybe something is planned by the gods for our son. Maybe something great is bound to happen to him by the side of the future lover of him."

            "But Lily…"

            "We will ask our son, James, and we will do whatever he wants."

~*~*~

            "Yes mother, I will go to the mountain," Harry whispered sadly.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, mother, if that's what the gods want then let it be."

TBC…

So what do you guys think? Continue? Not?

Love,

Mrs. Aish Luthor


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On Top of the Mountain 

            After the decision Prince Harry has made, the royal family made some preparations for the departure of the prince. Then, the prince took his place in the procession, which more resembled a funeral than a nuptial ceremony, and with his parents, despite the grief & sorrow of the people, ascended the mountain. When they reached the summit, they left him alone and returned home with sad and heavy hearts.

            While Harry stood on the edge of the mountain, panting with fear and with eyes full of tears, the gentle Hagrid (the west wind) raised him from the ground and brought him into a flowery dale. Because of his tired eyes from crying, Harry then settled into the grassy bank and fell asleep. When he awoke refreshed with sleep, he looked around and saw near by a pleasant grove of tall and stately trees. He entered it, and in the midst discovered a fountain, sending forth clear and crystal waters, and fast by, a magnificent palace. It is by far the most beautiful palace he has ever seen in his entire existence on earth that he would bet his life that it wasn't a work of a mortal man but a happy retreat of some god. 

~*~*~

            "See Draco dear, he's admiring the scene!" Sirius announced cheerfully at the uneasy and worrying god.

            "Well, he should be. After all, you poured all your so-called creativity in that palace."

            "Well, yeah, I know you're trying to flatter me," Sirius replied arrogantly.

            "Argh, enough about that now! What's going to happen next?"

            "Wait and see."

~*~*~

            Drawn by admiration and wonder, Harry approached the building and ventured to enter. Every object he met filled him with pleasure and amazement. Golden pillars supported and vaulted the roof, and the walls were enriched with carvings and paintings representing beasts of the chase and rural scenes, adapted to delight the eye of the beholder. Proceeding onward, he perceived that besides the apartments of state there were others filled with all manner of treasures, and beautiful and precious productions of nature and art.

            While Harry's eyes were occupied by the beauty of the palace, a voice addressed him, though he saw no one.

            "Your highness, all that you see is yours, we are you humble servants and we will obey your every command with utmost care and diligence." 

            "Why can't I see you? And where is my husband?" Harry asked.

            "It is not ours to explain, your highness, but your husband will join you soon. Retire to your chamber if you please or refresh yourself with a bath. Your supper awaits you in the adjoining alcove when it pleases you to take your seat there."

            "Well, thank you."

            "We're glad to be of service your highness."

~*~*~

            "He was asking for me Sirius!" Draco exclaimed.

            "Of course he would ask for you, he wanted to know how monstrous his husband is."

            "Argh! Stop it will you, or that certain water nymph you have in your bed right now will miraculously disappear tomorrow." Draco smirked.

            "Remus? Oh no, no, you're not going to do that you little git."

            "Well, I can always play with my arrows you know."

            "Fine!" Sirius growled.

~*~*~

            Harry gave ear to the admonistions of his vocal attendants, and after a little nap and refreshment of the bath. Seated himself in the alcove, where a table immediately presented itself, without any visible aid from waiters or servants, and covered with the greatest delicacies of food and the most nectareous wines. His ears too were feasted with music from invisible performers; of whom one sang with a heavenly voice (he thought the god of music himself was the one singing in his very special evening), another played on the lute, and all closed in the wonderful harmony of a full chorus.

~*~*~

            "So how was my number?" Sirius asked Draco after Harry had his supper.

            "What number?"

            "Uhm, earth to you, hello? I had a live performance there. Didn't you know? I sang specially for your 'sweetheart'."

            "Really? What do you want me to do in return? Sing for Remus?"

            "Nah, thanks anyway."

            "I was joking, stupid"

TBC… 

A/N: Sorry if this chapters really short…

What do you guys think? Continue? Not?

Love,

Mrs. Aish Luthor


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Invisible Lover 

            After introducing their palace to Harry, Draco then prepared to meet his husband. He was in Sirius' palace with Sirius at his back doing I-don't-know-what.

            "Alright, so how do I look?" Draco asked after fixing his hair for the nth time. 

            Sirius took his attention from his beautiful water nymph who was playing with the wolves nearby and with an irritated voice replied, "You still look the same!"

            "What?!? I've been fixing my hair for about 3 hours now!"

            "But Draco dear, Harry's not going to see you anyway."

            "Well, right, but still!"

            _'Argh, he's not going to stop freaking out unless… alright, here it goes…'_ Sirius thought, then he shook his head and said, "Really Draco, you're the most handsome god I've ever seen… aside from Remus and myself of course."

            "Really? You really think I look okay now?"

            "The god of love?! Son of the god of beauty himself?! What do you think?!"

            "Well… I…"

            "Go now to your husband…" Sirius said then he winked at the young god.

~*~*~

            Night then came; Draco went Draco went to his magnificent Harry resting peacefully in their chamber. Draco then commanded his servants to blow all the candles out so total darkness would engulf his wonderful palace. Then he lay down beside his husband and kissed his husband's slightly parted lips. At the touch of his lips, Harry awoke. He tried to get up from the bed but froze when he saw nothing but darkness.

            Draco, then sensing his husband's fear finally spoke, "Do not be afraid my love, for I will not hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you."

            "Who are you?" Fear was evident in Harry's voice.

            "I am your husband."

            "Let me see you," Harry pleaded.

            "I'm sorry, my love, but it is not possible."

            Harry reached out to touch his husband with hesitation, and Draco, being a god, saw what Harry wanted to do so he leaned unto the touch. He felt Harry's hand trace the outline of his face. He lingered unto the touch for a while then he leaned in to catch Harry's sweet lips for a kiss. Harry broke the kiss and he turned his head to one side, letting it rest against one shoulder and Draco started kissing his neck. Draco kissed Harry on the neck, on the throat, behind his ear with his hands frantically touching and caressing Harry all over his body. Then Draco's touches get softer, slower and Harry was breaking from the torturous speed. His hands are running through Draco's hair, stroking it, pulling at it as Draco licks his way down his chest…

~*~*~

            The next morning, Harry woke up and reached for his husband at his side but Draco wasn't there. He got out of the bed, put on a robe and went out of their chamber. In the hallway he was greeted by his invisible servant's voice.

            "Goodmorning your highness, I reckon you'd like to eat your breakfast, go now, if you please, to the dining hall where a magnificent banquet awaits you."

            "Thank you, have you seen my husband?"

            "No, your highness, he left before the sun rose."

            "Do you know when he'd return?"

            "Propably at night."

            "Thank you, I'll be in the dining hall in a minute."

~*~*~

            "So, how was your first night?" Sirius asked Draco who was then grinning widely.

            "It was fantastic! The best! Really!" Draco was practically bouncing.

            "You're making it really obvious," Sirius laughed.

            "I've never been this happy before."  
            "I know," Sirius said but his joyous face became serious as he continued, "do be careful though, because someone will try to ruin your relationship."

TBC…

What can you guys say? Continue? Not?

Love,

Aish


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to finish school before anything else. Now that school's ended. I've got lots of time to do other things (*cough* write fanfic *cough*)

**Chapter 5: Loneliness of Prince Harry**

Prince Harry still hadn't seen his husband. He would come only in the night and would go before the dawn of the morning. His words are full of love though, which inspired a like passion in Harry. 

 But even the sweetest of all words could not satisfy the mortal. 

"I really want to see you," Harry said once night after a passionate lovemaking.

"Why should you wish to see me?" Draco asked, "Do you have any doubts about my love for you? Do you still have any wishes I haven't given you yet? If you see me, maybe you would love me, maybe you would fear me, but all I ask of you is your trust and love."

            I doubt that I would fear you. You are so gentle and kind and I already fell deeply in love with you. All I ask is to have even a moment to see you."

            "It is much better if we keep it this way. I would like it better if you love me as an equal than adore me as a god," and with that Draco gathered Harry into his arms, whispered words of endearment and love until Harry fell asleep. Then before the sun rises, he fled.

* * *

            "He asked me again if he could see me Sirius!" Draco exclaimed. When he left their[Harry&his] magnificent palace, he flew directly to Sirius' place.

            "You know, it's all up to you if you want to conceal yourself to the young lad or not. I don't see anything wrong in revealing yourself anyway. You can bring him to Hogwarts, introduce him to the other gods and goddesses and live a normal life," Sirius lazily answered as he was playing his lyre.

            "Normal life!? How the heck would I live a normal life, I'm a god… DUH! Are you off your trolley?"

            "What the **hell**… ehem, sorry Voldie… are you doing here then if you're the know-it-all god of love then?"

            "Know-it-all? I am not a know-it-all…. The title is reserved for the goddess of wisdom, Minerva."

            "Yeah? Seems like you like the title for yourself. Anyway, right, back to the topic. Reveal yourself, announce your undying love, bring him to Hogwarts and live happily ever after."

            "I can't."

            "Why not?!"

            "Sirius, you know about my father or are you just plain stupid?"

            "Yeah? What about your father?"

            "He hates Harry."

            "Oh, right… I forgot about that…"

            "So?"

            "You know what, your high and mighty father can't do anything anymore if you choose to be with his so-called mortal enemy."

            "Yeah and he really is a mortal."

            "Whatever, anyway, right, so bring him to Hogwarts."

            "You think it is that easy?"

            "Actually Draco dear, it is that easy!"

            "No, I don't think that's possible."

            "Fine then, it's your decision… I can see how envious you are whenever we have a gathering at Hogwarts… Even Voldie has his wife Ginny. But Ginny's the daughter of Molly anyway, she's a goddess as well…. But… My point is, if you bring your husband to Hogwarts then you would be happy."

            "Nope, don't think that's an option… Anyway, what's new with Ginny and Voldie? Heard Ginny's pregnant. Voldie got Ginny preggy? Oh dear! What did Molly say? Bet she's happy even if it's Voldie, you know she loves kids."

            "You know what, you shouldn't be talking to me if you just want to talk about the latest gossip. Shall I call Hedwig now?"

            "No, nevermind."

            "Right, oh by the way, Harry's growing quite lonesome by day and would request for his siblings presence. They will be jealous of Harry's wealth and current status so they will plan something to ruin your relationship… shall I continue?"

            "Yeah, go ahead."

            "Right, they will try to brainwash Harry by telling him that you really are a monster and that you're just waiting for the right time to eat/kill Harry."

            "Eat him? I always do that a night."

            "Yuck! How gross can you get?"

            "Shut up… Continue your thing now… go on…"

            Anyway, I suggest you don't allow them to come and visit Harry, otherwise, you should prepare to suffer the consequences."

            "Right, I will do as you suggested. Cause you suggested it. And you're the god of prophecy so you know what will happen."

* * *

            True to Sirius' words, Harry then asked for the presence of his siblings. That night while Harry was lying on his bed with his husband, he tried asking him about his request.

            "My dear husband, I am growing quite lonesome by day. I wish to seek company from my siblings and I wish to share with them the beauty of this magnificent palace I now call home," said Harry.

            "Harry dear, I don't think it is a good idea. I suggest you go to the gardens, it's been so long since the beauty of our flowers had been appreciated."

            "I've already tried doing that, it didn't work. I really am lonely."

            "There maybe some other things you can do to keep you busy during days."

            "Please my dear husband, I wish to see my siblings," Harry pleaded using his best pout and that's reason why the god of love wasn't able to refuse his request.

            "Very well then, I'll ask the west wind to bring them here," Draco replied reluctantly then he added, "Do be careful though and don't believe every word that will come out of their lips. They will grow envious of what you have and will try to ruin our relationship."

            "I will, my dear husband, I will be careful. Thank you for granting my request. I love you so," Harry then showered Draco with kisses. He was really happy and excited in seeing his siblings again.

TBC

Hello you people. I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank the following for the reviews.

**icefly**

**Legolas19**

**GaBo0**

**plague**

**Kimmy15**

**Mon2**

**Aniesa**

**Yana5**

**andrea**

**annefrankimajen**

D@RK.M@GIC 

**RaveN MiZt**

**whoeveriwant**

**ferrie**

**mandraco**

**Tol Momen**

**Layce74**

**Alyanah**

**blackunicorn**

**galacticoutlaw**

**Nay Nymic**

**Chaotic kaat**

**Smilez**

**Lythtis**

**Draco's Hot**

**Bartini Girl03**

**Lost**

**THE ORDERS**

**CuriousDreamWeaver**

Thank you guys very much…

Characters[might need this as well…]

King James and Queen Lily of Godric Hollow Kingdom [parents of Harry{Psyche}]

Psyche – Harry Potter

{eldest} Psyche's Sister#1 – Hermione Granger

{middle} Psyche's Sister#2 – [now brother] Ron Weasley

Aphrodite/Venus [goddess of beauty] – Lucius Malfoy

Eros/Cupid [god of love] – Draco Malfoy

Apollo [god of music, prophecy and healing] – Sirius Black

Daphne [water nymph] – Remus Lupin

Zephyr [west wind] – Oliver Woods

Demeter/Ceres [goddess of crops] – Molly Weasley

Persephone/Persipina [goddess of the underworld] – Ginny Weasley

Zeus/Jupiter [lord of the sky, gods, and thunder] – Albus Dumbledore

Hermes/Mercury [messenger god] – Hedwig

Hades/Pluto [god of the underworld] – Lord Voldemort

Athena/Minerva [goddess of wisdom and of war] – Minerva McGonagall

Underworld – Little Hangleton

Olympus - Hogwarts

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye. ^_~

Love,

Aish


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. I do hope you still remember this fanfiction though. Don't forget to review. 

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

"Thank you my dear husband. Oh you don't know how happy I am that you approved of my request. I am so excited to see my siblings again. At last I would be able to get some news about what happened to them and to my parents as well," Harry exclaimed.

"You know how much I love you and I would do anything to please you. I hope though that you would take my warning seriously and be careful. I do hope you'd always remember that I am yours fully and that I will never do you any harm," Draco smiled, he knew he was taking the biggest risk and that this is already written in the stars but he knew as well that if Harry chooses not to listen to his siblings and believe in him, he would be able to conquer and overcome the bad fate that was supposed to happen.

The couple lay quietly on the magnificent bed, one with a fearful and reluctant heart while the other a very joyous and eager one. And then dawn came, Draco bid Harry goodbye. When he kissed Harry, his kiss was the most passionate of all the other kisses they have had, only hoping that Harry would choose not to believe in his siblings and triumph over what was written in the stars and what was foreseen by none other than the god of prophecy himself.

Harry still couldn't believe his husband allowed his siblings to visit. Well, he knew that the only reason his husband allowed him to see them was because he had been so persistent in seeing his siblings but he felt he should see them or 'die from boredom'. He was grateful though that even if his husband was hesitant, he still had his wish granted. And although Harry knew that something bad would happen, he still wanted to take the risk. He had been so lonely and bored, especially during daytime. There was no problem during evenings for he is usually, well, occupied but every time his husband leaves, he was always feeling so unhappy and that he thought the only way to overcome this is to at least see his siblings again.

The next day, before Draco went up to Sirius' place, he instructed Oliver (the west wind) first to fetch Harry's siblings at the bottom of the mountain.

And as the west wind Oliver was fetching Princess Hermione and Prince Ron, Harry was busy telling his invisible servants to prepare a big banquet for his long-time-no-see siblings. He even personally attended to other decorations like the flower arrangements, etc.

While in this side of town Harry was in high spirits, on the other side of town (ahem Sirius' palace ahem) it was different.

* * *

"Why did you even let him see his siblings? You should have practiced your so-called "divinity" and said 'I won't allow you to see your siblings and what I say are the laws and my laws are not to be broken!'" Sirius said trying to imitate his father Albus at the last words he uttered.

"I trust him with all my life, I know that he will choose to believe in me and I know that this is the first time someone would be able to overcome fate... destiny," Draco said but deep inside he was doubtful. Will this really be the first time someone would be able to conquer what has been decided on by the gods?

"And why is that?" Sirius asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"I should know. Love conquers all. I'm the god of love, I made it that way."

"Well, you are the only one who made that but fate and destiny had been decided on by all the gods. How could the power of only one god defeat the things that has been made or decided on by all the gods in Hogwarts, the underworld (Little Hangleton) and the oceans? See even Voldie X get to participate on the decision making."

Draco sighed, "I know, that's why it's so bad. Anyway, I'd like to believe that way. And I really should be going to Hogwarts now. I should prepare myself for tomorrow." And with that Draco flew out of the palace of Sirius without hearing what Sirius wanted to tell him since that morning.

"Huh? What's wrong with him, he didn't even hang out to hear what else I have to say. Oh well..." Sirius uttered to himself and then he got his lyre, went to see Remus and played for him.

* * *

Harry was so excited; he wore his most beautiful clothes for the occasion. He was feeling a little sad though because he wasn't even like this during night time but he thought his husband wouldn't be able to see him anyway because of the darkness so he dismissed the feeling. He waited for the arrival of Hermione and Ron at his magnificent gardens. And when the west wind Oliver gently dropped Hermione and Ron, Harry burst into tears and hugged them. They hugged for about 5 minutes or so until Harry gently pushed his siblings away and looked at them. He still couldn't believe that his life wasn't as bad as what was prophesied and that he was able to see his siblings again.

"Harry! We I missed you so much! I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting that we would be able to see each other again. It is so nice to feel you in my arms again!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Harry, come with us now, let's leave this place and return to our parents. They are worried about you. They still hadn't accepted your loss. Please, let us go down at once and live normally once again," Ron pleaded. Now that he had seen Harry again, he doesn't want to let go of the opportunity and he wanted to take him home at once.

"Ron, Hermione, I am happy here. As you can see I am being taken care of very well. Let me invite you to my home," Harry voiced with a smile. Then he held both the hands of Hermione and Ron and gently pulled them towards the magnificent palace what was given to him by the god of love.

"As you can see I am living comfortably here, you need not worry about me," Harry joyfully exclaimed as they entered the palace. He looked at Hermione and Ron and was amazed by the awed and astonished expression on their faces.

"Harry, this is not what we expected," Hermione stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She can still remember the prophecy as it was being related to them by their parents. That Harry was to live with a monster but with what she was seeing, she can conclude that Harry's husband was no monster.

"I couldn't believe it either," Harry exclaimed merrily, "I thought I would be living like hell but as you can see, my husband has provided very well for me."

"Your husband, where is he?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, he's loves to hunt during daytime. I am sorry he wasn't able to join us today. He's in the woods hunting," Harry lied nervously though he was able to cover up his nervous gracefully.

"A hunter? Why is he capable of all these things then?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Well, he's rich, he's the heir to a huge amount of fortune," Harry replied.

"But then..." Hermione tried to respond but was cut by Harry, "I think we should go to the banquet hall now. My servants had prepared a little something for you." Then he walked towards the banquet hall leaving his siblings still in doubt.

* * *

"What's wrong with Draco dear Sirius? Why isn't he here bickering with you?" Remus asked interrupting Sirius as he was playing his lyre.

"Because you see Remus darling, he's currently in Hogwarts trying to 'prepare himself' for what he is expecting to happen tomorrow," Sirius replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, that little husband of his is in trouble."

"And he's not going to do anything about it?"

"He's not supposed to. You know that."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Don't worry yourself about it darling... Worry yourself about other things," Sirius winked at Remus. Remus smiled and giggled as Sirius lifted him and brought him to their chamber.

Sirius dropped Remus on the bed and started kissing him but Remus wiggled and tried to be free of Sirius touch.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Answer my questions first," Remus replied.

"Fine, fire away," Sirius said then he sat on the bed beside Remus.

"What's going to happen to Draco?"

"Well, his husband, Harry, asked Draco if he could see his siblings and these siblings of him are going to be envious of what has and they are going to try to ruin Harry and Draco's relationship."

"Go on."

"So, they are going to be separated and all those garbage and to cut this long story short and to finally ravish you, they are still going to be together in the end."

"But why?"

"Plan of the gods, you know, once upon a time, like so long ago, the gods had nothing to do, they were bored so Daddy Albus called for a meeting, they decided to write something: the fate of the a prince, Harry, soon-to-be son of King James and Queen Lily of Godric Hollow."

"And then?"

"The first god to write his fate was Lucius, he gave Harry the gift of beauty, but I think the beauty he gave Harry was excessive that's why Harry was so, so beautiful. The next god to write his fate was none other than Draco himself, he said that Harry will be the love of everyone because of his beauty. Then, Draco was followed by, yours truly, me. He was not to be sick or anything, well, not fatally that is and he will live a long life. After me, Voldie X arrived and was furious he was given notice about this meeting late. He then became the next to write Harry's fate since he snatched the opportunity to Minerva."

"Such an arse," Remus said.

"I know, let me finish okay?" Sirius replied.

"Go ahead then, go on," Remus answered.

Then Sirius continued, "He then said that Harry will suffer a bad fate from there. He will be loved but no one will want to marry him. He will offend the god of beauty because he will be worshipped and the god of beauty will be forgotten. And he will be shipped to the mountains because of a prophecy. After his turn, Voldie X vanished. Then, it was Minerva's turn to write the fate, she took pity on the mortal and said that the prophecy will include only good intentions not bad.

"She did? I mean she really did take pity on the mortal?" Remus interrupted Sirius once again.

"Yes, Remus, I believe that's what I am trying to say," Sirius was starting to get irritated.

"Sorry," Remus grinned sheepishly.

Sirius again continued, "Then Madame Hooch (Hera – goddess of marriage) backed this up by saying that the prophecy is about the marriage of Harry to someone – to the god of love – this will also serve as a punishment for Draco for being so mischievous. After this the gods had an argument, Draco argued that this shouldn't be the case but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anymore so he asked the next god, Peter (Nemesis – god of righteous anger, due enactment, or divine vengeance) to be the next writer of the fate of the prince. Peter agreed and so he said that Harry will suffer from doubt and will lose his husband, he will then go through a lot of pain and sufferings in the hands of none other than Lucius."

"What was Albus doing?" Remus asked interrupted again.

"Well, this time Daddy Albus decided to stop the argument between the gods and decided to write the ending of Harry's fate. He said Harry will overcome all these and will be able to find true happiness with Draco. Draco tried to disagree but Albus called the fates, Neville (Clotho – the spinner, spins the thread of life), Seamus (Lachesis - the measurer, chooses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be) and Dean (Atropos - he who can not be turn, who at death with his shears cuts the tread of life), and presented this fate written by the gods. The fates accepted and sealed it by spinning the thread of Harry's life. That night, Harry was conceived." Sirius was breathless when he finished

"Well, it was a real long story," Remus said.

"I know, so, how about the shag?" Sirius asked.

"Well..." Remus smiled and pulled Sirius into a kiss. Then after a while Remus broke the kiss and asked, "Wait, if Draco didn't approve of his marriage with Harry, how come he looked so sad and gloomy?"

"Because unfortunately, the god of love learned to love the mortal and he wasn't expecting that," Sirius answered.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, now where were we?" Sirius smiled and continued kissing Remus.

* * *

Characters (might need this as well...)

King James and Queen Lily of Godric Hollow Kingdom (parents of Harry Psyche)

Psyche – Harry Potter

eldest Psyche's Sister#1 – Hermione Granger

middle Psyche's Sister#2 – now brother Ron Weasley

Aphrodite/Venus goddess of beauty – Lucius Malfoy

Eros/Cupid god of love – Draco Malfoy

Apollo god of music, prophecy and healing – Sirius Black

Daphne water nymph – Remus Lupin

Zephyr west wind – Oliver Woods

Demeter/Ceres goddess of crops – Molly Weasley

Persephone/Persipina goddess of the underworld – Ginny Weasley

Zeus/Jupiter lord of the sky, gods, and thunder – Albus Dumbledore

Hera goddess of marriage – Madame Hooch

Hermes/Mercury messenger god – Hedwig

Hades/Pluto god of the underworld – Lord Voldemort

Peter (Nemesis – god of righteous anger, due enactment, or divine vengeance)

Athena/Minerva goddess of wisdom and of war – Minerva McGonagall

(one of the fates) Neville (Clotho – the spinner, spins the thread of life)

(one of the fates) Seamus (Lachesis - the measurer, chooses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be)

(one of the fates) Dean (Atropos - he who can not be turn, who at death with his shears cuts the tread of life)

Underworld – Little Hangleton

Olympus - Hogwarts

To be continued...

A/N: Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I hope you liked the twist I gave the story. The story about how Harry's fate was written was mine. I hope you liked it. Please review.

November 17, 2004


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love in Doubt

"Harry dear, you know, somehow I feel that it is a must for us to meet your husband… you know to see if he really is the one for you and to express our opinion on this marriage as well," Hermione mentioned as they were having a cuppa at the adjoining chamber of the feast hall.

"Well, actually Hermione I don't think our opinions are really necessary," Ron countered.

"But Ron, this is our brother we're talking about, don't you want to at least meet the bloke who stole him away from us?" Hermione retorted irritably.

"Come on Hermione, I assure you he's honestly nice," Harry said defending his husband.

"But why isn't he here right now with you then? Truly, I think we are more important than hunting," Hermione responded snottily.

"I know you are more important but…but…" Harry stuttered.

"Is there something you haven't been telling us Harry James?" Hermioned asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"Well…" Harry started, "Honestly… I haven't seen him yet."

"Him? Him who?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"My husband," Harry responded.

Upon hearing this Ron almost spit out this tea in his mouth and Hermione coughed. With huge eyes of disbelief she said, "You haven't seen him yet! What are you talking about! I'm having some suspicions here Harry dear but I never imagined this. This is… quite odd."

"How do you… how do you do it then?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Well, he comes to me at night and leaves before dawn," Harry answered shyly.

"What!" Hermione bellowed.

"Wait, Harry, do you remember what the oracle said about your husband?" Ron whispered.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Well, it stated that you are to marry a monster… what if he is some kind of night creature… nasty night creature that is just waiting for you to get fat or something and then he'll later on kill you and bring you somewhere to be feasted with his real family," Ron stated glumly.

"That… that's not possible. He loves me," Harry denied.

"Words are just words Harry. And there must be a reason why he's concealing himself from you," Ron said as he was helping himself with the cookies that are magically refilled by Harry's invisible servants.

"Here is what you are to do Harry dear," Hermione started as she gathered her brothers close to her, "Next time he comes to you, you have to be prepared. You are to bring a lamp and a knife. After doing what you blokes do each night, when he's asleep light the lamp and see if he really is a monster. If he really is, stab his heart and go to where the west wind fetched us. Ron and I will take you back to our parents' palace where we can all live peacefully."

"Hermione, I love him and I trust him," Harry answered tearfully. He could not believe that his sister actually taught him to murder his beloved.

"Harry listen, it is better if you kill him now than be killed by him later on, don't worry dear, we will be there after you slay him and we will be waiting for you," Hermione answered sternly and continued, "Now why don't you go and get all the things that you will be needing later this evening and show them to us… go now Harry dear."

After Harry left the chamber where they were having their cuppa, Ron then leaned closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Do you really think this is a very good idea Hermione?"

Hermione replied quietly, "Of course, can you believe this, Harry, our youngest brother, is richer than us? Do you want it that way? Think of this as a rescue, we're rescuing Harry from his monstrous husband."

"Based on his stories though I do not think his husband is a monster," Ron replied.

"But Ron, this is unacceptable, ever since he was born it has been him who has got everything. This is the time for us to avenge ourselves."

"I do not have anything against him. I do get what I want as well you know."

"Ron he's always got the best! Open your eyes brother and see, these riches can be ours."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say then," Ron surrendered.

* * *

"My darling twin sister, Narcissa, who is this young bloke you are pursuing?" Sirius was in the wilderness (somewhere near a lake with his fraternal twin sister, the virgin goddess of the moon and of fertility. It was one of those days when they get together for a little archery competition and taunting sessions.

"Sirius you ruddy mongrel, this name is Bill. He is a charming, lovely hunter and I think he will be the one I'm going to marry."

"Hunter my arse, come on dear sister, you deserve better than that. Why not marry a god?"

"Shut it you prat, now let's start this ruddy competition so that I may beat you already and leave this ruddy place with Bill."

"Blah-blah-blah, where is your Bill anyway?"

"Somewhere…" Narcissa answered as she scanned her surroundings, then she continued, "Where is Draco anyway? He's becoming your best friend now isn't he?"

"Draco, Draco, he's not my best friend… of course you know who my best friend is and it's you! Remember the time when we slaughtered those bloody children of Petunia? Ruddy mortal, mocking our mother like that."

"Honestly Sirius I don't think your reason for killing those mortal was because she mocked our mother… It was purely sports wasn't it?"

"Well, not really, I really did feel angry when she ridiculed our mother."

"Right," Narcissa answered.

Sirius then gathered his arrows, placed them at the quiver on his back, held his bow in one hand and pointed a floating thing in the lake at Narcissa, "There," he said, "is our target… actually your target… Hit that and you win… for the day." He then grinned slyly knowing that this something is dear to his beloved sister.

"Sirius, where is the challenge in this?" Narcissa complained but she positioned her bow and arrow anyway.

"On the count of three, you release your arrow… One… Two… Three," Sirius replied.

Narcissa hit the floating object and was shocked when blood coloured the water red.

"What in Little Hangleton is that?" She asked, she then rushed in to the water to check if she hit one of the fishes she loves dearly. After checking it out and figuring whom she striked, she cried, "Sirius! You bloody imbecile! How could you do this to me? You let me kill bill!"

"Did you say Bill, sister? My apologies but I wasn't aware that it was your inamorato," Sirius answered lazily.

"Don't you dare show your stupid concubine to me or I'll bloody murder him as well!" Narcissa yelled, then stomping her feet she flew back to Hogwarts, probably to tell daddy Albus about what Sirius did.

"_'Don't you dare show yourbloody blah-blah-blah'_," Sirius imitated Narcissa's outburst then he burst out laughing, "Ah bloody sister, I wonder what she'll do with that bloke, she'll probably ask Voldie to give her back the soul of the stupid bloke… Oh well."

"Sirius?" Draco asked gently.

"Oi! Draco my beloved nephew, I didn't know you're there already!" Sirius greeted Draco cheerfully.

"I just flew in," Draco answered sadly.

"Second time I saw you sad and both because of the same bloke. Is the world coming to an end?" Sirius pretended to look thoughtful.

"Tonight is the night Sirius," Draco answered.

"Uh huh… And then? I told you dozen of times already; your husband can alter his destiny. But you know alteration of destiny happens rarely… Actually I haven't seen anyone who has successfully altered his destiny yet."

"Is this really hopeless Sirius?"

"Not really, why don't you reveal yourself?"

"No, that's not possible," Draco shook his head.

"Fine, just a suggestion," Sirius shrugged.

Draco sighed, "Well I better go to Harry now, I just saw Arthur's flaming red hair matching his flaming chariot. It's almost evening."

"Ok, take care, tell me about it tomorrow," Sirius smiled as he cheerfully waved at Draco.

* * *

That night was the sweetest of all of the lovemaking thay have had since they got married.

"Harry, I love you so much my dear. Do not forget that," Draco whispered in his ear.

"I do too my husband, honestly, I do."

Then Draco slept with uncertainty as Harry waited for the right moment to light his lamp and see for himself how monstrous his husband is.

When Draco was already asleep, Harry got the lamp and the knife that was concealed under his pillow and put them to use. He then placed the lamp above Draco's face and saw that his husband is no monster. He gasped and trembled which shook the lamp and a drop of wax fell onto his beautiful husband's face. At that, Draco awoke.

"Draco? God of love?" Harry whispered not to Draco but to himself. His gaze was then drawn to the eyes of Draco, eyes that showed pain and betrayal. After some time, Draco fled.

To be continued…

Luthor's Note: Sorry for not updating soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks very much.

Chracters

Draco – God of Love (Eros/Cupid)

Harry – Psyche

Ron – Psyche's Brother

Hermione – Psyche's sister

James and Lily – Psyche's parents

Lucius – God of beauty (Aphrodite/Venus)

Molly – Goddess of Harvest/Crops (Demeter/Ceres)

Ginny – Goddess of the Underworld/Wife of the God of the Underworld (Persephone)

Sirius – God of Music, Prophesy and Healing/Twin of Artemis (Apollo)

Remus – Water nymph (Daphne)

Oliver – God of the West Wind (Zephyr)

Albus – God of all gods (Zeus/Jupiter)

Madame Hooch – Goddess of marriage (Hera/Juno)

Hedwig – Messenger god (Hermes/Mercury)

Lord Voldemort – God of the underworld (Hades/Pluto)

Peter Pettigrew – Nemesis

Minerva McGonagall – Goddess of wisdom (Athena/Minerva)

Neville / Seamus / Dean – Fates

Narcissa – Goddess of the wilderness, the hunt and wild animals, and fertility / Virgin goddess of the moon (Artemis/Diana)

Petunia – Niobe

Arthur – Sun god (Helios)

Godric Hollow – Kingdom of Psyche

Little Hangleton – Underworld

Hogwarts – Olympus

May 10, 2005


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Long Agonizing Journey

But there the youngest of the gods lay sleeping. He was the most beautiful, most irresistible of all immortals. His hair shone golden as Arthur's flaming chariot, his face was radiant as dear springtime, with two dewy wings on his shoulder, whiter than snow, and with shining feathers like the tender petals of rose.

He gasped and trembled which shook the lamp and a drop of hot wax fell onto his beautiful husband's face. At that, Draco awoke.

"Draco? God of love?" Harry whispered not to Draco but to himself. His gaze was then drawn to the eyes of Draco, eyes that showed pain and betrayal. After some time, Draco fled.

Wild with sorrow, Harry tried to follow, but he fell on the ground instead. Draco, seeing him as he lay in the dust, halted his flight temporarily and said, "O doubting Harry, is this how you repay my love? After having disobeyed my father's commands and made you my husband, will you think me a monster and strike me with a knife? But go; return to your siblings, whose advice you seem to think preferable than mine. I inflict no other punishment on you than to leave you forever. Love cannot dwell on suspicion." So saying he flew away.

Harry stared about him. He was alone, and the place was beautiful no longer. Garden and palace had vanished with Draco.

---

"What is this I am hearing? You now are trying to tell me that you didn't really go and punish that insolent little boy?" Lucius ranted. This has been going on for an hour now as he was trying to heal Draco's wounds.

"Yes, father, I believe that's what I am saying. Anyway, I really can't feel an improvement in your so-called treatment of my wounds so if you would be kind enough to fetch Hedwig and ask him to call on Sirius." Draco answered idly. He was lying on one of the Lucius' heavenly couch and trying to brush Lucius' hands off from his wounded face.

"You ungrateful little boy, is this how you repay me? After nursing you like any father would, you are actually driving me away? And to think that I am not just any father! I am the god of beauty himself!"

"Come on now father, I am hurt, I am bloody annoyed, I am melancholic… I am feeling every possible negative emotion there is so please, would you be kind to leave me alone?" Draco tried to dismiss his father who was still fussing on him like he's a baby.

"Fine! Fine!" Lucius said then he whispered to himself, _"Ah, children, feed them and nurse them and yet it's not good enough for them. You still get ignored and batted away at the end of the day."_

After that the god of beauty flew out of his chamber and sent for Hedwig.

---

"He tricked me daddy and I demand that his most favoured inamorato be given to me as a replacement," Narcissa was yelling so loud that the mortals at the foot of the mountain where Hogwarts is located can probably hear her voice.

After the little competition she had with her twin and after accidentally killing her beloved, Narcissa flew to Hogwarts to tell their father, Albus, about the so-called trickery of Sirius and insisted that Sirius give his most favoured water nymph Remus to her as a replacement. One thing that Sirius strongly opposed to.

"No! I won't give you Remus. It wasn't my fault you killed him. I was merely looking for a suitable target and I saw this rather odd floating object in the lake and so I chose it to be your target. Had I known that it was your dear beloved Bill, I wouldn't have, of course, let you kill it," Sirius defended himself.

The god of all gods, tired of the nonstop fighting of the twins, shook his head in frustration. He was then ready to strike them with a frightening thunderbolt when his messenger son, Hedwig, arrived.

"Oi! Sirius! I bring word from Lucius," Hedwig declared cheerfully.

"Lucius eh? Do tell," Sirius said giddily and went near Hedwig abandoning his very angry sister and their obviously relieved father.

"Hmm, hold on, I'll look for the parchment, it is here somewhere," Hedwig then stuck his hand into an invisible bag and looking for something then after a while he triumphantly stretched his hand out of the invisible bag and exclaimed, "Aha! Here it is!"

"Well…?" Sirius waited expectantly.

Hedwig opened the parchment and read it's contents aloud, "Dear darling Sirius, You are requested to grace with your presence the heavenly, wonderful, magnificent, splendid palace of the ever beautiful me. Apparently, my dear beautiful son – second to me of course – have had his heart broken by a wretched insolent boy and he is asking you – yes you – to help him through the worst phase of his immortal life. Very well, I have to go now as Ginny and I still have to exchange beauty secrets and whatnot. For ever beautiful, Lucius."

"Well, well, well, what do you know, I am needed by my dear nephew Draco. I'll speak with you all later! Bye daddy dear! Bye darling sister!" And without any more words Sirius hurriedly flew out of Hogwarts.

"Well, look at him! He just flew away, how rude is that daddy? You should punish him!" Narcissa got angrier when Sirius left.

"Now, now, my dear darling daughter Narcissa, let me just grant you one wish and forget about all this, alright?" Albus tried to negotiate with Narcissa.

"Alright, very well then, since Bill is already dead, just grant me eternal virginity daddy and I'll forget everything about this," Narcissa then calmed and laid down her terms.

"Eternal virginity then shall be yours. Now go and do what it is that you are doing everyday," Albus approved of her request immediately just to free himself of her.

"Oh, thanks very much daddy dear!" Narcissa said happily as if the prior argument did not happen at all then she flew out of Hogwarts pleased.

---

"Draco! My charming handsome nephew! Draco dear, how've you been?" Sirius joyfully exclaimed when he flew in Draco's chamber at the magnificent, splendid, wonderful palace of Lucius.

"Obviously I am miserable, melancholic, gloomy, sorrowful…" Draco sighed.

"Oh, lovely, I didn't know sadness can turn you into a talking thesaurus," Sirius said looking quite thoughtful.

"Come on Sirius, please be serious!"

"Whoa! That rhymed! Do it again!"

"Grrr…"

"Alright, why am I here then?"

"I just need a companion that's all."

"Oohh, lovely. Right, very well, since I'm already here, do you want to hear the latest about your darling husband?"

"Sure go on."

"He is looking for you!"

"Of course he'll look for me."

"Yeah but… he would go to your father and your father, that prat, would send him to three very impossible tasks."

"What?"

"Yes, so as early as now you should contact your helpful friends and ask them to assist your lovely handsome husband."

"Alright then."

---

Over the mountains and valleys Harry journeyed alone until he came to the city where his siblings lived with their spouses. He stayed with them only long enough to tell them the story of his unbelief and its penalty. Then he set out again to search for Draco.

As he wandered one day, travel-worn but not hopeless, he saw a lofty palace on a hill near by, and he turned his steps there. The palace seemed deserted. Within the hall he saw no human being, only heaps of grains, loose ears of corn half torn from the husk, wheat and barley, alike scattered in confusion on the floor. Without delay, he set to work binding the sheaves together and gathering the scattered ears of corn in seemly wise, as a prince would wish to see them. While he was in the midst of his task, a voice startled him, and he looked up to behold Molly herself, the goddess of the harvest, smiling upon him with good will.

"O Harry young man," said Molly, "you are surely worthy of happiness, and you may find it yet. But since you have displeased Lucius, go to him and ask him favour. Perhaps your patience will win his pardon."

These motherly words gave Harry heart, and he reverently took leave of the goddess and set out for the temple of Lucius. Most humbly he offered up his prayer, but Lucius could not look at his earthly beauty without anger…

TBC…

July 2, 2005


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Task 

"Draco! Draco! I know what the first task is!" Sirius announced giddily as he entered the chamber of Lucius. He didn't notice Lucius sitting opposite of Draco's bed.

"The first task, Sirius? You know of it?" Lucius drawled.

"What? What first task?" Sirius asked trying to look confused.

"That one you were supposed to tell Draco… let me guess, the first task you know of is the task I prepared for that wretched boy, is it not?" Lucius enquired standing up regally.

"Of course not. I don't know what you're speaking of Lucius, you're one odd bloke, you are."

"Well, I'll leave you and Draco alone. I know you two will plan for something to help that insolent boy, but I assure you, whatever you do the boy is going to die. I promise I will destroy him," Lucius said snottily then he turned his back on the two other gods and made his graceful exit.

"Odd bloke that one, I don't know how you can stand being around your father Draco, he's the most arrogant god ever…" Sirius' babble was halted when he became aware that Draco wasn't awake. He went near Draco and inspected him. Draco looked really weak and the ethereal glow he had on him was faint. _"Uh oh, not good,"_ Sirius thought and then he started healing the god of love, pouring all his knowledge in medicine on the face of the younger god fatally wounded by the distrust of the younger god's one true love.

* * *

Miles and miles away, at the foot of the mountain where the gods and goddesses dwell, after long months of journeying, Harry finally reached the temple of the god of beauty. But even before his right foot stepped on the doorstep of the temple, a loud angry voice welcomed him. 

"Ah and the wretched ungrateful lad finally decided to visit my humble temple," Lucius' loud angry voice had a hint of sarcasm in it as well. He sent various kinds of snakes to block the entrance of the temple thus preventing Harry to enter, "You shall not taint my sacred temple with your filthiness you ruddy mortal."

"B..but, I came here, my lord, to ask for forgiveness…" Harry stuttered. He felt really frightened that the wrath of Lucius is directed to him, "And I want to have my husband back, my lord," he boldly added after a moment of silence. He fearfully eyed the hissing snakes in front of him praying to whoever god or goddess on his side to protect him.

The biggest snake hissed angrily at him as Lucius' furious voice boomed again, "You think it is that easy? After wounding your husband, my son the god of love, who took you as his spouse even if you are nothing, you think it is easy to forgive? Are you even aware that you are not worthy of my son's love? The only way you shall be worthy of such love is by earning it! My son has given you his love once, for nothing but trust, now you shall have to earn it by showing diligence and hard work."

"Whatever you ask of me, my lord, I will do it," Harry continued pleading.

"Very well," Lucius' voice then had a hint of slyness and cruelty in it, "Your first task is…"

* * *

"Harry…" Draco whispered groggily after being revived by Sirius' healing powers. 

"Draco! Oh my dear darling nephew, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked perkily trying to hide his worry.

"A bit… dizzy… what did you do to me?" Draco tried to sit up while rubbing his temple like it would make his lightheadedness vanish.

"I healed you of course!"

"I still feel weak."

"I know. You'll have to rest for a few more days."

"Harry…"

"Is about to face the first task your father planned for him."

"What? What do I do Sirius?"

"You know the chamber of secrets don't you?"

"Yeah, that's where he keeps his grains, food for his birds."

"That's Harry's first task."

"What?"

"He has to arrange the grains, your stupid father is cruel I know…"

"What? He doesn't need to 'arrange' that! The birds will eat it anyway even if it's in chaos."

"Anyway, here's what you are to do…"

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark chamber surrounded by various grains with Lucius voice booming furiously, "You shall arrange these grains and I expect it to be finished this evening… Now, go on and start working. I still have to go to the Underworld to exchange beauty secrets with Ginny." 

When Lucius' furious voice faded, Harry heard himself sobbing helplessly, _"I shall never see my husband again… Oh Draco… I'm so sorry, I love you so much…"_

After a few minutes, about millions of little spiders arrived in a line. They started separating and arranging the grains and Harry watched in awe when he saw the chaotic chamber fell orderly and grew somewhat luminescent.

_"I don't believe this! I'm dreaming! I shall wake up any minute from now and face Lucius. He shall inflict upon me a very cruel punishment that shall lead to my demise…"_

After finishing the tasks given to Harry, the little spiders vanished and were replaced by a big spider. He eyed Harry carefully and said, "My name is Aragog and the little spiders who helped you are my children. We were instructed to aid you in your first task. I wish you good luck, m'lord, in your other tasks." With this Aragog vanished.

TBC…

November 25, 2005


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Golden Egg

After the first task, Harry found himself standing – yet again – in front of Lucius' temple with the same huge snakes hissing and keeping him from crossing the threshold. He has his head bowed praying to whomever gods/goddesses on his side that Lucius would see his first task fit of forgiveness. Seems like all the gods/goddesses in favour of him were in some kind of a holiday when Lucius' angry voice boomed once again

"That little thing, you wretched little cheat, wasn't of your doing. You, of course, were very lucky to have the love of my son who – that stupid imbecile – borrowed and sent Voldemort's most favoured pet Aragog to aid you. After what you had done to him. I really can't believe it!" Lucius was talking mostly to himself than to Harry actually.

"Forgive me, sir, I really wasn't expecting them to…" Harry tried to explain but was cut of Lucius' booming voice again.

"Silence! Your insolence knows no boundaries," Lucius shouted furiously. Then everything in the temple turned silent… and after a while Lucius' started speaking again in the coldest – ever – manner you could ever imagine, "very well, since I did not specify any rules regarding the first task, I suppose I could let it… slip."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He was – deep inside – starting to rejoice his 'fortune' when Lucius' voice boomed loudly again, "Don't even think that I am getting soft on you, you pitiful piece of trash. I am simply being rational about this. Now, if you are quite ready, I'd present you with your next task."

"B-b-but… but my lord, I-I thought I will be assigned only one task," Harry stuttered, knowing that **_this_** time is his time since Lucius already realised his lack of rules.

"Silence!" Lucius' voice boomed again and as a sign of anger, one of the snakes in front of Harry stroked but missed by only about a few inches – purposely of course.

Harry found himself trembling on the ground covering his little head pathetically as if it's all he needs to shield himself from the monstrous snakes in front of him who are ready and willing to strike him any time.

"You'd, sooner or later, realise that it would be best for you to keep your mouth shut whilst speaking with me," Lucius said angrily and then continued, "I mean, you should, that is if you value your pathetic little life. Anyway, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, your next task is – well, you see I've always fancied a nice golden egg from my father's poultry farm. He wouldn't give me one though, saying that they're solely for Minerva, his favourite daughter, whom I'm sure he's having an incestuous affair with. Yeah, anyhow, I want you to get me one."

"B-but, my lord, steal from the god of all gods!" Harry exclaimed, terrified.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, yes." Lucius drawled and Harry thought, _"Well if he would just stop shouting he, sort of, sounds sexy."_ Clearly the god of beauty's allure is starting to affect Harry.

"And please stop thinking of how abso-bloody-lutely sexy and ravishing I sound, I wouldn't ever dream of doing anything with you," Lucius snapped.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Harry blushed furiously.

"You are to give me one of my father's golden eggs in not more than 24 hours, or you die," Lucius commanded with a very stern voice and finality. Then all the snakes in front of Harry turned into cold stone statues (still blocking his way thus preventing him from entering Lucius' temple) sign that Lucius have already left.

--

"So, Draco, I passed by your father's temple a while ago and I caught him speaking with your gorgeous husband. Of course, being me, I wasn't able to keep myself from eavesdropping and this is what I found out," Sirius said excitedly – already finding his way to Draco's little kitchenette and already pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice – as he entered Draco's chamber.

"What, Sirius, please, do tell," Draco sighed dejectedly. He knew he still couldn't go to his husband, as he still hasn't fully recovered, although, of course, he's very much eager to personally aid his husband whom he misses so – bloody – much.

"Well, from what I heard… not that I really intended to eavesdrop of course. I mean I already know what it is anyway. But it's actually more fun when you eavesdrop, the thrill of getting caught and whatnot…" Sirius started blabbering and it seemed to Draco as if he's trying to hide the second task by diverting Draco's attention to something else which, as we all know, is quite ineffective.

"I know what you're trying to do Sirius, spill it out," Draco snapped.

Sirius drank his first glass of pumpkin juice then poured another, then drank again, then poured another, then drank again. Clearly a sign that he isn't planning to tell Draco about it anytime soon… of course it didn't work as Draco stood from his bed –wincing – and snatched the glass from Sirius' hand and threw it against the wall.

Sirius looked at the shattered pieces of the glass on the ground and then said, "Err, that was great, so tell me who made that juice. I think Remus would want to learn how to make such delicious juice."

"Please, please Sirius, you have to tell me. I need to know so I may help Harry. Please Sirius," Draco pleaded miserably.

Sirius looked at his nephew and sighed, "Very well, your father wants him to steal a golden egg from dearest daddy's – your grandfather's – poultry farm."

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed, "Is he crazy? He'll get Harry killed!"

"I think, my dear nephew, that's the plan."

"But we have to help him Sirius! We have to! He won't even be able to get half a kilometre near that poultry farm. The dragons will fry him! And then eat him!" Draco cried hysterically.

"Err… Well. Alright Draco, stop worrying, I'm going to do something to help him."

"You will?"

"Of course you dolt, I've been helping you since day one haven't I?"

"Yes… yes…"

"Very well, rest your pretty little head my dear darling nephew. I'll go now and meet Narcissa. I'm sure she'd be able to come up with something. Of course she despises Minerva and I'm quite sure that she'll be very much willing to help."

"But you let her kill her boyfriend."

"Ah, Draco, Draco, that… bloke… was her then most favoured toy. She didn't really love Bill, of course you were… occupied… during that time and you didn't have the time to hit her with one of your 'love arrows'." Sirius explained as if explaining to Draco that one plus one is equal to two.

"Of course…"

"Very well, I shall go now and take care of this. I'll see you when it's all done my dearest darling Draco. Ta!" Sirius bid Draco goodbye cheerfully and flew off leaving Draco sad… and really very worried.

--

"Narci-ssa! My dearest darling sis-ter, where are you?" Sirius singsonged as he entered his sister's temple.

Narcissa's huge statue came to life a few minutes after Sirius arrived and it snapped in a loud booming voice (a bit like Lucius' voice), "Sirius you mongrel! What do you want?"

"Well… you see I'm here to invite you on a mission," Sirius answered slyly knowing very well that his twin sister never backs off adventures.

"A mission, you say?" Narcissa's voice suddenly grew with interest and her bigger-than-life statue came nearer Sirius' ethereal form paying more attention.

"Yep, top secret mission, not even THE wise and almighty Minerva knows of it," Sirius replied knowing that he had hit a spot.

"WHAT?" Narcissa's voice boomed again, "Minerva isn't the only wise and almighty one! In fact, I don't even think she is wise and almighty at all!"

"She isn't?" Sirius feigned innocence, "You know, having sprang from dear ol' daddy's head and all. I think she'll even inherit the title 'goddess of all gods' when daddy retires."

"Oh Sirius you are such an imbecile! Just because she sprang from daddy's head doesn't mean she's the favourite!" Narcissa snapped angrily.

"Well, dearest sister, she actually is the favourite… and that in fact is because she came from daddy's head," Sirius countered sweetly and soon continued as his sister posed to answer, "But I'm not here to argue about her… and her impending… shall we say… coronation. You know, the crown and title of 'goddess of all gods'. I'm here to tell you about this one mission that even she doesn't know about."

"A mission… that she doesn't know of… I'm all ears Sirius," Narcissa said.

"Well you see, it is entitled _Saving Harry Potter_," Sirius answered with a huge grin on his face.

Narcissa burst into laughter and asked, "And who is Mr Harry Potter and how and why is this thing a top secret and important mission?"

"Well… Mr Harry Potter is your favourite nephew's (that be Draco) husband. I can't answer your how but I'll answer the why… which I think will answer your how question as well – Harry Potter is asked by Lucius to steal the golden egg from daddy's poultry farm… Oohh... and you know that that egg is exclusively for Minerva… daddy's favourite daughter," Sirius explained raising his eyebrows at his then turning red of anger sister.

"Oh that… egg. But I don't like it," Narcissa denied, obviously sour grapping.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his sister and said, "Yeah, but we aren't going to get those for us. We're going to get those for Harry."

"Yeah well, alright, what do we do now then?" Narcissa drawled in boredom.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do…"

--

Draco was right; Harry couldn't get even half a kilometre near the poultry farm. He was looking at the dragons flying around the poultry farm protectively with huge eyes and jaws dropped with open. After quite some time, he turned around as he heard voices bickering behind him – one of a female and the other of a male.

"I told you Sirius, the best way to go there is to kill the dragons!" Harry heard the female voice snapped at her companion whom she called Sirius… wait a minute… Sirius! As in Sirius Black the god!

Harry panicked, "So they are after the golden egg as well," he thought. He thought about the golden egg and his life again worriedly, "Oh dear. I really wouldn't see Draco again," he silently muttered. According to the rumour he picked up on his way to the poultry farm, there is only one golden egg each year. Meaning, having to compete with Sirius and the other goddess, he doesn't have any chance to get that one golden egg… none at all! He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sirius spoke.

"Cissy dear, look, he's already here!" Harry heard Sirius exclaim giddily while looking directly at Harry's hiding place.

Harry was shocked. He was quite certain that he had hidden himself very well and he's puzzled at Sirius and was wondering why Sirius could see him.

"Ah yes, I see him. He really is adorable isn't he? Now I know why Draco fell in love with him. Haha, finally, we found someone more beautiful than Lucius. I can't believe it!" The goddess, Sirius called Cissy, blabbered.

As Harry was wondering who Cissy is, he noticed the god and the goddess advancing towards him so he started backing off.

"Oh do hush Narcissa, look, you're scaring him away!" Sirius tried to shush his twin sister who obviously is thrilled by the sight of Harry. He then turned to Harry and gently coaxed him to come near them, "Come dear Harry, we aren't going to hurt you, in fact, we're here to help you."

Harry, who temporarily lost his voice due to fear, blinked a couple of times and open his mouth to answer but found out that no voice coming out. He tried to cough several times before he found his voice again and asked meekly, "Help me, my lords?"

"Of course precious! We'd do anything to help you obtain that hideous egg," Narcissa answered enthusiastically pointed at the golden egg being guarded ferociously by the dragons.

"But my lady, I'm not supposed to accept any help, Lord Lucius might get furious and he might send me harder tasks in the future," Harry replied sadly.

"Nonsense!" Sirius exclaimed and then continued, "We are going to get you that golden egg and you are going to take it to Lucius. After that you will be given your last and probably hardest task and then you can live happily ever after with my dearest favourite nephew Draco."

"But why, my lord, why are you helping me?" Harry asked baffled.

"Well dear Harry, you just don't know how the gods and goddesses love your husband very much. We all would practically do anything to make him happy," Narcissa answered with a gentle smile on her face and then her features turned sad and continued, "Honestly speaking, it pains us to see him sad and weak, we're used to a cheerful and loving albeit mischievous god of love."

"Alright, enough chat now… on the count of three Narcissa, you release your arrows killing the dragons and I'll go fly to the egg. Then you grab Harry and bring him in front of Lucius' temple. I'll drop the egg there a few moments later and then you," Sirius faced Harry, "…can – again – face the 'wrath' of Lucius," Sirius finished, effectively cutting the exchanged of words between Harry and Narcissa.

"Alright, alright, you, wanker, really are a spoilsport! I'm still enjoying my little chat with Harry!" Narcissa pouted but did what Sirius asked her to do anyway. She pulled an arrow from the quiver at her back and positioned it to her bow and then aimed waiting for the signal from Sirius.

"Now wait till the dragons are clearly at sight," Sirius warned and then started counting, "one… two…"

Harry couldn't believe his luck. One moment he was thinking that he will be fried alive by these dragons and the next he's standing between a god and a goddess waiting for the golden egg that will enable him to reunite with his husband. He was deep in thoughts when he heard Sirius shout three and about 5 arrows simultaneously flying from beside him to the dragons effectively killing the frightening creatures.

Narcissa looked at Harry and laughed at his astonished expression and said, "Perfect aim, yeah?"

Harry nodded mutely and watched as Sirius flew to the golden egg. He wasn't able to see when Sirius got the egg though as he felt his surrounding twirl around him. He closed his eyes as he felt dizziness come to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Narcissa's kind smile and noticed that he's back in front of Lucius' temple.

"Well, Harry, my work here is done. I do wish you the best of luck and I expect to see you in Hogwarts on my feast day a few moons from now," After these kind words, she vanished.

A few moments later, as promised, Sirius appeared and dropped the golden egg at Harry's feet and, like Narcissa, left a few parting words as well, "We will see to it that we will help you all the way Harry. You are lucky you have quite a few gods and a goddess on your side. Hang in there mortal, you will soon be part of our family and you will soon join us in Hogwarts," And with that Sirius disappeared.

TBC…

7 October 2006


End file.
